


Next of Kin

by orthohawk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orthohawk/pseuds/orthohawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has something to ask Danny.  But first he has to tell him a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to Kanalua but it has nothing to do with the case of the week. Steve's been brooding all day about Malia's paddle out.....

Danny could tell something was on Steve's mind, and not his concern about Chin. And it wasn't about his mom, either; his face did not have the "damn her" look that it usually did when he thought about the woman who gave birth to him, so it had to be something else. When they got to Steve's house, he walked toward the door instead of going around the front of the car to get in the driver's seat. Steve looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You look like you need some company." 

"I don't need any company."

"Well, you do not have a choice. Now, are we going in, or are we going to stand in your yard and argue about it?"

Steve sighed and walked to the door, Danny following.

Steve went to the kitchen and came back with a couple of Longboards, set one down in front of Danny, and sat on the couch next to the blond detective. They sat in silence through a few swigs from their bottles.

"So." Steve began.

"So. Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you all day or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"What makes you think there's---."

"Don't. You've been brooding all day, and you do not have the "My mom ruined my life" look on your face, so I know it's not about her. It's not about Chin either, because you're not wearing your "my `ohana before all" look. Now what is it?"

Steve let out a shuddering breath and turned his eyes to the coffee table. He really thought he'd have time to ease into this slowly. After all, he had just recently figured out that he was in love with the man beside him. He just barely had time to come to terms with it himself, but given this morning's events, now he had a request to make which would blow the lid off the whole issue. He looked up at Danno.

"Um....I've, uh, been wondering how to approach this.....I...I mean, I'm not even sure if it's appropriate....I don't know if the situation even warrants my asking...."

"OK. Stop. Take a deep breath. Good, now let it out. Now, tell me from the beginning, or as near to the beginning as you need to in order to leave my confusion out of the equation."

"This morning got me thinking, and I've decided..." he pushed the rest of the breath out and inhaled again "I've decided I want you in the canoe for my paddle out." He didn't dare look up for fear of seeing Danno's eyes.

"Your paddle out? You're not dying, Steven, so there is no use in discussing that just yet"

"Well, Danny considering our jobs---"

"Not to mention your penchant for running around like Mr. I-can't-get-hurt super ninja SEAL."

Steve looked up at Danny, "Yeah, OK, whatever. I want you in the canoe." Steve's eyes dropped to the coffee table again.

"Isn't that supposed to be for your next of kin? I mean, I understand your thing with your mom, but what about Mary?"

"Yeah, next of kin." He looked up into Danny's eyes, and Danny was shocked at the haunted look in them.

"Babe, what is it?"

Steve's voice was rough. "Do I really have to spell it out?"

He didn't, but Danny wasn't sure he was ready to bring it up himself. He'd been hoping against hope for a long time but with a Navy SEAL? There was no way. Then Malia was murdered, and he decided he was going to tell Steve eventually but wanted to ease into it slowly, drop some hints every so often before he let the cat fully out of the bag. He decided on misdirection for now. 

"I know I'm `ohana but---"

"No, it's not that---"

"Oh, I'm not `ohana?" Danny's hand splayed on his chest. "I'm hurt, Steven." Steve's face went white and he sputtered, "No, no! Danny, you are; it's just---" The look of pain at the thought of hurting Danny that appeared on Steve's face made the corner of Danny's mouth twitch up a bit. "Steve, I'm kidding. Now, spill."

"Danno, I lo.......I..." Steve sighed and looked away. 

Danny heard the rest of the word even if Steve didn't actually say it; at least he hoped he'd heard it. He decided to take the leap. 

"OK. I don't want this to last all night, so I'm gonna take a risk here and say it even if you won't.....or can't." He took Steve's hand that had been resting on his knee. "I love you, Steven.....and not just because you're `ohana."

Steve's head snapped up, and he looked into Danny's eyes and saw the truth of Danny's statement. He also saw the little smile on Danny's lips.

"Wh...what? How...?"

"How did I know? I didn't. Not for sure, anyway. And I wasn't about to say anything to you in case I was wrong."

"You're not wrong."

"I know, Babe. At least, not since you didn't finish 'that word'" Danny smiled his annoying but oh-so-cute smile.

Steve smirked. "So, should we make it official?"

Danny narrowed his eyes. "You mean, tell the rest of the team?"

"Well, I'd be surprised if they haven't picked up on it. They are detectives, after all. But, no, that's not what I mean. I can put you down as my next of kin in my personnel file tomorrow, and when the time comes, if it ever comes........and if we're still together, we can make it legal."

"Well, we'll discuss that when the law changes, or we can go to, say, Iowa and do it. But, yes, Steven, I'll be in the canoe for you. However, that, my love, will not be for a long, long time. Agreed?"

My love. Steve smiled and leaned in. Danny leaned in as well until their lips met in a very soft, very shy kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the understanding and the unasked question and the unstated answer. They stood, hand in hand, and headed toward the stairs.


End file.
